bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seevus/Shimura Family
The family of the Seevus clan and the Shimura clan. These clans are the direct descendants of Altoire D'Arces, the man who defeated the Soul King and purified the sins of the Soul Society and World of the living. History The family of the Seevus and the Shimura has had a long history of birthing great Shinigami and infamous Shinigami as well. The very first member was a man named Altoire D'Arces, the man who fathered and created the two clans. Altoire was considered the strongest being to ever exist, he was able to defeat a evil Soul King all by himself. He would later give birth to two children, the oldest, a female, which was the Seevus family ancestor, and the youngest, a male, who was the Shimura clan ancestor. The split between the two families was believed to be at this point. When the evil Soul King came back stronger, Altoire realized the being before him would infinitely evolve until Altoire was dead, after a long and exhausting battle. Taking this into mind, he divided his soul into three, he merged one part with his daughter and another part with his son, then with his last remaining one, he merged with the Soul King;s evil and all evils and sins in the world with himself before using Zen to destroy himself and cease to exist. This successfully saved the world from crumbling in on itself and ceasing to exist, unfortunately a drop of blood hit a world similar to the world of living and tainted it, causing it to become Hell. Hell's demonic aurora had also tainted all of the other dimensions except the Royal Dimension. Causing a dramatically weaker version of sin to return to the world, although the majority of the world was good, thus it balanced out. The world that recieved most of the sins was Hueco Mundo, a heavenly and angelic world which was unfortunately reduced to the world it is today. Through centuries have past, many people descandended from the clan but were not in the Shimura and Seevus family. Those individual's were considered the "Outer Family" because they were indirectly related. Abilities Born Shinigami: Amongst the Shimura and Seevus family, all members and descandants are born with high Shinigami potential. It was and still is tradition for every member to become Shinigami in the Seevus family, but it is optional in the Shimura family. Savior of This World: Amongst every ten generations, one member of either the Seevus family or the Shimura family is born a transcedant being. In this case, Dehvan is the current transcendant being. Child Prodigy: Every first son in the Shimura family is born a child prodigy. Every first born female in the Seevus family is born a child prodigy Early Development: Every member of either family is known to have the talent of learning shikai and bankai very earlier than normal. In this case, Scurvis was considered the youngest member ever to achieve shikai and bankai the quickest. Offscurez: Every member of either family is a Offscurez, a long forgotten ancient race of blood users. Although it is ungodly rare for anyone to unlock it and use it. The only ones known to use it was Altoire D'Arces, and the latest transcendant being, Dehvan Seevus, although he admitted his was far inferior to Altoire's. Shimura Clan Unique Trait: A very special bond can be formed between the user and his Zanpakuto. This bond is unbreakable, if by any chance that the Zanpakuto is stolen or its spirit is taken(like the Vandereich do), it is possible to slowly regenerate from it and have the Zanpakuto back to its original state after three weeks. Upon taking the soul back from the medallion, the Zanpakuto becomes twice as much powerful than before. Additionally, if the zanpakuto breaks while in bankai, like shikai, it is possible for it to regenerate but slowly. Seevus Clan Unique Trait: Those of the Seevus clan, can use an ability to merges a two souls together to make it stronger. Of course, its a one use ability, and the user can only use his/hers soul with another, so he/she cannot merge two different people. Like the Quincies, this is seen as a final resort, and should never be used for pratical use. Secrets of The Gods Seeing as how the two clans originally were one, if one member of either clan obtains and consumes the blood of the other clan opposite to him/her, the person will become dramatically stronger and gain access to all traits of each clan as well as new ones. Although this is something completely unknown to anyone, it is still possible. Abilities gained but not limited to: Instant Unlock: This allows the user to instantly unlock and gain access to the Offscurez ability, and the trait of the opposite clan. Enhanced Shimura Clan Unique Trait: The bond between Zanpakuto and Shinigami leave it completely immune to being stolen or destroyed. If the Zanpakuto is destroyed in any way, even while in bankai or any state above it, it will instantly regenerate. Enhanced Seevus Clan Unique Trait: The main trait of the Seevus clan is to merge with another soul. The enhanced version allows the user to merge himself/herself with two other souls and combine their strength. Unfortunately, nobody other than Altoire, was able to merge other things or elements, and infinitely merge himself on others, not even with a enhanced version Zen: A weird ability that creates a infinite chain of events and forces it to happen until a desired outcome emerges. The user can only partially control it. Basically, if one wishes another loses his/hers arm, the user and the target is forced inside a dome of time, where multiple quick-time events will happen infinitely that will inevitably end in the victim losing the said limb. No matter how the events play out, it will end in the desired result, eventually. Multiple use can lead to death of the user, as even just one use leaves the user dramatically drained and exhausted. Heavenly Arc: An ability to cause dimensional rifts and rips around the victim, that will cause multiple instant speed attacks that the target cannot defend against. Although this technique is extremely difficult to manage, Altoire was said to be a master of this, capable to actually killing every living thing in instant speeds by using this technique. And multiple other abilities. Common Traits Descandants of the Seevus family were all known to have black hair and elemental zanpakuto's with the possible exception of Dehvan. Descandants of the Shimura family were all know to have light blue eyes, hearts of gold, and a stubborn personality. Both descandants were all known to exhibit a unusually large amount of Spiritual energy and pressure. Known Members Ancient Ancestor's Altoire D'Arces Seevus family Ancestor Shimura family Ancestor Shimura Descandant's Itaragi Shimura Itaragi's unnamed parents Taihen Shimura Taihen's unnamed parents Seevus Descandant's Dehvan Seevus Scurvis Seevus Idaki Seevus Scurvis and Dehvan's unnamed mother Other Indirect/Outer Descandant's Yachiru Unohana Alter Zentashi Kenpachi Kuruyashiki Connor Abeith